Let's Hangout at TS
by Calico Neko
Summary: Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Seijuurou yang menerima sms berbunyikan "Beli 2 gratis 1!" dengan segera mengajak Tetsuya-nya ke wahana indoor terbesar di Indonesia. Bersama dengan dua bocah 10 tahun yang terpaksa dia bawa karena tak mau rugi, hangout time is started! (light sho-ai AkaKuro, shota KiFuri, sibling AkaFuri & KuroKi)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Let's Hangout at TS**

**by: Calico Neko**

**Summary: Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Seijuurou yang menerima sms berbunyikan "Beli 2 gratis 1!" dengan segera mengajak Tetsuya-nya ke wahana indoor terbesar di Indonesia. Bersama dengan dua bocah 10 tahun yang terpaksa dia bawa karena tak mau rugi, hangout time is started!**  
**(light sho-ai AkaKuro, shota KiFuri, sibling AkaFuri & KuroKi)**

**Berhubung saya warga Bandung, setting sesuai Trans Studio Bandung. Tidak semua wahana dijelaskan.**

* * *

"Dan mereka pun-"

Drrtt Drrtt

"Hidup bahagia-"

Drrtt Drrtt

"Selamanya. Ck! Mengganggu saja!"

Kesal, tentu saja. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mendongeng untuk sang adik, sms tak dikenal waktu masuk ke ponselnya. Saat dilihat, sms yang diterima berasal dari _provider simcard_-nya. '_Mungkin hanya sms tak penting'_, pikir Seijuurou. Namun entah kenapa hasrat untuk membukanya cukup besar. Dibukanya sms tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah pesan yang berbunyi:

_Terima kasih telah menjadi pelanggan setia provider kami. Atas bentuk terima kasih kami kepada Anda, kami bekerja sama dengan Trans Studio Bandung mengadakan promo beli dua gratis satu. Tunjukkan sms ini pada saat pengisian top up card. Promo berlaku dari 15 Mei 2013 sampai dengan 15 Juni 2013._

Diliriknya tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya yang ternyata menunjukkan tangga 10 Juni 2013. Benar-benar hebat, kabar baru dia terima saat dekat jatuh tempo.

Siapa yang akan dia ajak? Cek.

Hari apa pergi? Hmm... Cek.

Menekan nomor satu dari panggilan cepatnya, dengan sabar dia menunggu suara merdu orang tersayangnya.

Seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya dan tanpa menunggu salam apapun Seijuurou sudah berucap, "Tetsuya sayang, selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu. Kalau boleh tahu-"

Belum selesai dia berbicara terdengar suara nyaring anak kecil yang tak asing bagi telinganya, meneriakkan, "Tetsu niichi, telepon dari Sei niicchi!"

Mati kutu, ternyata yang mengangkat adalah adik Tetsuya. Sebagai seorang Akashi tak ada kata malu atau salah, sehingga saat Tetsuya mengucapkan "Halo," Seijuurou dengan segera menjawab, "Tetsuya sayang, selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu." Kalau saja Seijuurou bisa melihat orang di seberang sana, dapat dipastikan wajah merah Tetsuyalah yang akan tampak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-_kun_. Aku belum tidur. Ada apa?"

Tanpa tunggu waktu, Seijuurou melancarkan ajakan kencannya. "Aku baru mendapat promo beli dua gratis satu di Trans Studio. Bagaimana kalau hari Kamis ini kita pergi? Kita tidak ada kelas, kan?"

"Dua gratis satu? Lalu siapa yang satunya?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," bohong, sebab baru terbersit dalam pikirannya saat dirinya menyelimuti adiknya, "Aku, kau, Kouki, dan Ryouta." Sebetulnya dia tak sudi mengajak serta Ryouta si bocah berisik itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jalan-jalan bertiga maka akan ada satu yang tertinggal.

Hening sesaat ketika Tetsuya berpikir. "Kita memang tidak ada kelas, tapi Ryouta dan Kouki-_kun_ tidak mungkin membolos-"

"Aku mau ikut!" untuk kali pertama Seijuurou tersenyum senang mendengar suara berisik Ryouta. Terdengar gaduh dan bila ditelisik sepertinya Tetsuya dan Ryouta saling berebut ponsel. "Sei _niicchi_, aku pokoknya mau ikut!"

Telepon pun ditutup sepihak dan Seijuurou tersenyum senang. Sebelum dirinya pergi tidur, tak lupa dirinya mengirim pesan pada Tetsuya.

[Tetsuya, hari Kamis jam 11 di depan pintu masuk. Good night, _dear_.]

Balasan [Selamat malam juga, Sei-_kun_. Mimpi indah] dari Tetsuya cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar bermimpi indah.

* * *

Hari Kamis yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Ryouta benar-benar tak sabar. Dari tadi hanya berjalan bulak-balik menunggu dua orang yang mengajak tapi malah datang terlambat. Wajah kesalnya justru terlihat lucu.

"Lama!" kesalnya. Tetsuya hanya diam tak menggubris.

Mata Ryouta menyalang liar mencari keberadaan Seijuurou dan Kouki. Sampai mata berbulu mata lentiknya menangkap dua orang yang berjalan bergandengan, ah, tepatnya Seijuurou menyeret pergelangan tangan Kouki. Tampak jelas si surai merah terlihat senang, sedangkan si adik justru cemberut.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-_kun_. Tapi... ada apa dengan Kouki-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuya sambil melirik sekilas Kouki yang menunduk kesal.

"Ah, dia tidak mau ikut karena tak mau membolos, jadi aku paksa." Tetsuya dapat melihat jelas usaha Seijuurou untuk memaksa adiknya tersebut dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pakaian Kouki terlihat mewah untuk anak usia 10 tahun, jelas sekali Seijuurou-nya yang memakaikan pakaian tersebut. "Dia akan baik-baik saja kalau kita masuk nanti, tenang saja," hibur Seijuurou pada Tetsuya yang mudah merasa khawatir pada anak kecil.

Mendengar rengekan Ryouta yang sudah tak sabar untuk masuk, Seijuurou melakukan transaksi di loket yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Tentu saja Seijuurou yang membayar seluruhnya, mana mungkin dia membiarkan Tetsuya tersayangnya membayarinya, kan?

Sebuah kartu top-up sudah di tangan beserta tiket khusus bagi penerima sms. Saat akan masuk ke dalam komplek permainan, Tetsuya sempat ditahan sesaat untuk pemeriksaan tas. Seijuurou bingung sebab ukuran tas yang dibawanya cukup besar. Saat ditanya mengapa, Tetsuya hanya menjawab, "Aku sedang pengiritan, Sei-_kun_," yang justru membuat Seijuurou bingung. Saat keempatnya benar-benar sudah di dalam, lagi-lagi mereka tertahan, kali ini oleh Seijuurou yang dimintai data sebagai penerima tiket promo.

"Lama! Aku mau main!" rengek Ryouta entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Namun kali ini segala tetek bengek prosedural sudah selesai. Saatnya bermain!

* * *

"Wuah...!"

Dasar anak kecil, mata Ryouta langsung berbinar-binar menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dari itu semua, yang paling membuatnya senang adalah pengunjung yang tak begitu banyak. Melihat ke sisi manapun, gerombolan manusia tak begitu menumpuk.

"Tetsuya, mau naik apa?" tanya Seijuurou sambil membaca _Guide Map_ yang tadi dia ambil dari ruang informasi.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya berpikir sambil ikut melihat hamparan _Guide Map_. Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya justru melempar pertanyaan pada si kesal Kouki, "Kouki-_kun_ mau naik apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diperolehnya, justru si berisik Ryouta yang menjawab dengan semangat. "Yang basah-basahan dulu saja, biar nanti pulang kita sudah kering!"

Sambil membaca kembali pada _Guide Map_, permainan basah-basahan yang Ryouta maksudkan tadi bernama Jelajah. "Tempatnya ada di paling ujung. Ayo," ajak Seijuurou pada ketiganya.

Melalui peta, letak pintu masuk dan wahana Jelajah terlihat jauh. Namun saat perjalanan ternyata terasa tak jauh. Mungkin karena hamparan wahana lain yang menyibukkan mata mereka sehingga fokus mereka terpecah.

Saat pintu masuk wahana Jelajah terlihat, Ryouta langsung melesat lari, diikuti Kouki yang dengan kesal menampik tangan Seijuurou dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan lari-lari..." pinta Tetsuya yang tak membuahkan hasil. "Sei-_kun_, ayo-" ucapan Tetsuya terputus ketika melihat pada Seijuurou yang sedang menatap tangan kirinya. "Ada apa?"

Seperti orang ling-lung, Seijuurou menjawab, "Tetsuya, apa kau lihat adikku baru saja menampik tanganku?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Dia hanya berkedip sebanyak dua kali dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Seijuurou menuju antrian, yang ternyata tak begitu panjang. "Bisa sebentar saja tak memikirkan Kouki-_kun_?" bisiknya, namun tetap terdenagar.

Seijuurou terpana. Dia mengerti perkataan Tetsuya; dia cemburu. Dalam antrian yang tak memakan waktu hingga 10 menit tersebut, Seijuurou harus menahan senyumnya.

Seijuurou pun terlepas dari transnya saat mendengar teriakan, "Aku dan Koukicchi di depan, _ssu_!"

Wahana pertama mereka pun dimulai. Tak ada yang begitu spesial selain hamparan tumbuhan di sisi armada, juga beberapa patung manusia. Lagi-lagi Ryouta berteriak, "Mana basah-basahannya?!" Pembuka terasa cukup lama dan akan Seijuurou gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpegangan tangan sebentar saja denangan Tetsuya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, armada mendaki, diikuti gelap, dan turunan.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan, bukan dari Ryouta, Kouki, Seijuurou, maupun Tetsuya, melainkan dari dua pengunjung yang searmada dengan mereka.

Sepikiran dengan Ryouta, ketiga lainnya dalam hati menyuarakan, "Hanya itu?"

Namun pikiran mereka salah. Setelah beberapa meter hamparan tetumbuhan, armada kembali mendaki, kali ini lebih tinggi, gelap sesaat, dan turunan setinggi 13 meter terpampang begitu saja di depan mata.

"Kyaa!"

BRUUSS.

Doa Ryouta terkabul. Saat turun dari armada, keenam penumpang basah walau tak sampai kuyup.

"Biasa saja," ucap Seijuurou sambil melap pundaknya yang basah dengan sapu tangannya. "Ryouta sudah memilih permainan pertama, sekarang biar Tetsuya atau Kouki yang-"

"Ke Dunia Lain!" putus Ryouta seenaknya sambil membawa lari Tetsuya dan Kouki, meninggalkan Seijuurou bersama sapu tangan basahnya. "Ck!" decanya kesal sambil membuntut di belakang.

Antrian wahana Dunia Lain persis seperti tujuannya, mengerikan. Antrian luar biasa panjang, tak tanggung-tanggung ada beberapa yang jongkok berjamaah sambil memainkan ponsel atau tablet masing-masing.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke permaian lainnya dulu?" ajak Tetsuya.

"Menurutku antiannya akan sama saja. Lihat." Akashi menunjuk ujung antrian. Hanya dalam beberapa detik antrian sudah bertambah semakin mengerikan. Sabar adalah hal terakhir yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengantri, yang jelas pakaian mereka telah kering. Antrian bergerak perlahan. Terasa semakin lama karena beberapa orang di VIP Access mulai ikut mengantri di antrian khusus mereka. Seijuurou menyesal mengapa dia tak membeli kelas VIP tadi.

"Jangan menghamburkan uang, Sei-_kun_. Yang penting kita bersenang-senang, kan?" jawab Tetsuya bijak saat Seijuurou menyuarakan pendapatnya tersebut.

Antrian mulai membelok. Mereka mengira saat belokan tersebut akan terlihat isi wahana, namun ternyata... "Mengantri lagi?!" kesal Ryouta, kali ini ditunjukkannya sambil menjadi bagian dari jongkok berjamaah.

"Ryouta, daripada mengeluh bagaimana kalau mengobrol dengan Kouki-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuya yang sebetulnya juga merasa lelah mengantri.

"Tadi aku ajak Koukicchi mengobrol, tapi dia bilang tidak mau mengobrol karena sedang kesal dengan Sei niicchi."

Benar saja, saat dilihat wajah Kouki masih tertekuk kesal. Ditambah matanya yang tak mau menatap ketiga lainnya. Hanya karena dipaksa membolos sekolah dia bisa sekesal ini.

Berusaha menghilangkan kesalnya, Seijuurou berucap, "Lelah? Mau _Nii_ gendong?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kouki justru membuang mukanya dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ryouta.

"Tetsuya, aku baru ditolak adikku sendiri..." ratap Seijuurou sambil tetap memasang tampang dinginnya. Kalau Tetsuya bukan seorang yang pengertian, dipastikan dia sudah tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan barusan. Guna menghiburnya, Tetsuya mengeluarkan botol minum dari dalam tasnya, meminum isinya, dan menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Seijuurou yang langsung meneguk isinya. Di saat seperti ini tak akan ada yang menanggapi _indirect kiss _mereka barusan, kan?

Antrian bergerak lagi. Setelah antrian dalam antrian, akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan berpenerangan remang dimana di dindingnya terpasang beberapa pigura bergambar makhluk-makhluk halus. Suasana dibuat cukup mencekam dengan ruangan yang terbilang dingin walau manusia tengah berjubel di dalamnya. Terus berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah lampu gantung yang bergerak sendiri. Dasarnya penakut, Kouki menyambar lengan Ryouta.

"Eh, Koukicchi takut? Kita kan belum mulai," kata Ryouta yang sama sekali tak berusaha menenangkan sebayanya tersebut.

"Hm..." Kouki mengangguk sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Ryouta.

"Oh... Tenang saja, Koukicchi! Kan ada aku!" ucap Ryouta bangga dan di-iya-kan oleh senyum simpul Kouki.

Untunglah, semenjak orang-orang mulai lebih berdesakan, ini dijadikan kesempatan bagi Tetsuya untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Seijuurou. Kesempatan seperti ini terbilang langka bila mengingat hubungan tabu mereka. Selain untuk semakin mendekatkan diri, juga untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou dari pemandangan kedua adik mereka.

"Silakan membuat antrian 4 orang!" pinta seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian panjang berwarna gelap dan bertudung. Sebetulnya biasa saja, tapi Kouki semakin mengerut melihatnya.

Saat kereta bagian mereka datang, sempat terjadi kehebohan siapa yang akan duduk di depan.

"Pokoknya aku di depan dengan Koukicchi!"

"Tidak. Anak kecil duduk di belakang. Ini untuk keselamatan kalian."

"Tidak mau! Sei niichi dan Tetsu niichi lebih tinggi! Nanti kami tidak bisa melihat!"

"Itu bukan alasan, Ryouta."

Menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda lelah, Tetsuya menggandeng lengan Kouki dan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk duduk bersama di baris depan.

"Sei-_kun_, Ryouta, ayo naik,"

Perdebatan tak penting mereka terkalahkan oleh Tetsuya yang sudah duduk manis bersama Kouki.

Wahana pun dimulai. Kekesalan kedua pihak membuat Seijuurou dan Ryouta tak begitu menikmati wahana. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang fokus pada gambar-gambar di pinggir dinding yang memperlihatkan beberapa gambar makhluk halus.

Kereta berbelok dan sesi yang paling ditunggu pun dimulai, bahkan Seijuurou yang kesal tak memedulikan lengan Ryouta yang bergelayut ketakutan di lengannya. Seperti ketiganya, pikiran Seijuurou terfokuskan pada pemandangan di depannya.

Hanya gelap. Beberapa tetumbuhan dan 'sesuatu' yang menggantung di atas pohon. Kursi goyang. Kemudian rumah yang sudah bobrok ditambah...

"Batik!" teriak Kouki sambil memeluk dada Tetsuya ketakutan. "Tetsuya _nii_... tadi ada ibu-ibu pakai kain batik ..." ucapnya tak jelas karena dia mulai menangis.

Di belakang, Seijuurou dan Ryouta kebingungan sambil menanyakan, "Mana kain batiknya?" Pertanyaan mereka membuat Kouki semakin ketakutan. Pasalnya, saat itu mereka terfokuskan pada cermin-cermin daripada si rumah.

Kereta terus bergerak perlahan dan yang paling menakutkan akhirnya ditemukan. Sebuah tirai berwarna putih dengan siluet sosok dibelakannya. Tak jauh dari tirai, kendaraan tua berwarna putih terpampang jelas. Sebuah _ambulance_.

BRAK

Loncat.

"Kyaa!"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pun yang sebenarnya bukan penakut merasa jantungnya nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Skenario ambulance sudah terbaca seperti apa kalau saja tak ada 'dia' yang seenaknya langsung menghambur keluar dari dalam _ambulance_ dan mengikuti kereta mereka.

"Sei niicchi, hiks... aku takut..." isak Ryouta sambil berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Seijuurou dan memeluk dadanya.

"Sshh, tenang, Ryouta," ucapnya, padahal dia sendiri juga sedang berusaha mengatur debaran jantungnya. Setidaknya gara-gara _ambulance_ tadi hubungan mereka sedikit membaik, kan? Di bangku depan hal yang sama terjadi pada Tetsuya yang sepertinya agak kerepotan menenangkan Kouki.

Syukurlah, yang tadi adalah yang terakhir. Walau hanya sebentar dan Tetsuya yakin 100% tadi ada yang memegang kakinya, namun cukup untuk meningkatkan tempo debaran jantung mereka.

Masih menggendong Kouki di dadanya, Tetsuya mengajak mereka duduk sebentar di dekat air mancur berbentuk seorang penyihir di atas sapu terbang, padahal baru dua wahana mereka datangi.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, Sei-_kun_," ajak Tetsuya pada Seijuurou yang sedang menggendong Ryouta yang menangis tak kalah kencangnya, padahal dia mengatakan akan melindungi Kouki.

"Tidak usah, hiks.." ucap Ryouta, "Main lagi saja."

"Baiklah. Kali ini mau main apa? Biar Kouki-_kun_ yang pilih ya," ucap Tetsuya.

Menghapus air matanya dengan pundak Tetsuya, Kouki menunjuk pada salah satu permainan anak-anak yang sepertinya tak begitu menantang. Dragon Rider. Namun pikiran mereka salah. Melihat dari antrian memang terlihat biasa saja Memang tak mengapa, saat mereka mulai duduk berdua-berdua, perasaan itu muncul. Hanya berputar beberapa kali, lalu gerakan naik turun, namun yang diperoleh setelahnya adalah pusing dan sakit badan.

"Sei-_kun_, sepertinya aku mau muntah," ucap Tetsuya di tengan permainan.

Selesai permainan ini, dilanjutkan dengan Negeri Raksasa. Untunglah antrian tak begitu panjang sehingga Ryouta tak serewel sebelumnya. Namun Kouki masih setia tak memedulikan Seijuurou. Keempatnya duduk di baris kedua. "Agar lebih tinggi", kata Seijuurou seenaknya.

Permainan dimulai, dengan armada yang dinaikkan secara sangat perlahan. Saat dipuncak, diputar sebuah film singkat yang menampilkan seorang raksasa. Pikiran mereka terfokus pada si raksasa dan saat itulah, armada diturunkan secara cepat dan tiba-tiba.

"Kyaa!"

Kemudian dinaikkan lagi.

Ryouta dan Kouki berteriak kegirangan, Tetsuya memucat menahan mual, Seijuurou memikirkan nasib sepatunya yang nyaris terlepas dari kakinya.

Saat turun dari wahana, yang pertama terlontar dari bibir Kouki adalah, "Raksasanya menakutkan, seperti _Nii_." Terbukti jelas kalau Kouki masih kesal terhadap kakaknya.

* * *

"Aku lapar," ucap Kouki bukan pada Seijuurou, melainkan pada Tetsuya.

"Iya, aku juga, Tetsu niicchi," sambut Ryouta.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang dulu." Ajak Tetsuya yang kemudian memimpin bersama Seijuurou menuju bangku makan.

"Mau makan apa? Biar aku yang belikan," ucap Seijuurou kepada ketiganya saat mereka sudah duduk mengitari meja yang sama.

"Tidak usah, Sei-_kun_, aku bawa bekal untuk kita."

Sekarang Seijuurou mengerti kenapa Tetsuya membawa tas berukuran cukup besar. Seperti Doraemon, beberapa botol minum berisi air mineral dan kotak makanan dia keluarkan dari tas tersebut.

"Tetsuya, ini..." Takjub mungkin pilihan kata yang kurang tepat untuk saat ini. Tepatnya dia terpana pada niat Tetsuya-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya yang sudah mulai memakan bagiannya.

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Aku hanya agak terkejut karena kau bisa membuat makanan ini."

"Ini bukan buatan Tetsu niicchi, ini buatan _Kaa-san_. Kalau Tetsu niicchi yang masak pasti hanya membawa telur rebus," celetuk Ryouta seenaknya, yang secara reflek dijejali telur rebus oleh sang kakak.

"Buatan _Kaa-san_-nya Tetsuya _nii_?" tanya Kouki sambil memperhatikan hamparan makanan. "Pasti enak... Ya, kan, _Nii_?" Seijuurou hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Obrolan mengenai ibu selalu menjadi tema sulit baginya.

Setelah makan siang yang nyaris berubah canggung karena pertanyaan polos Kouki, mereka pun melanjutkan pemburuan wahana bermain. Dalam perjalanan, mata Kouki berbinar-binar melihat tulisan popcorn. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik baju Seijuurou, menahannya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" diikutinya arah pandang Kouki. "Ada yang kau mau?"

Salahkan matanya yang masih sehat. Dengan sangat jelas dia dapat melihat harga popcorn yang dia inginkan. Akhirnya dengan polos dia menjawab, "Tidak jadi, _Nii_, mahal," dan dia pun menyusul Ryouta yang sudah memimpin jalan di depan.

'_Apa? Dia bilang mahal? Apa bergaul dengan Tetsuya dia juga berubah menjadi orang yang perhitungan?_'

Akhirnya Seijuurou mengerti mengapa Tetsuya berkata sedang pengiritan, sedangkan Tetsuya, dia kebingungan menatap Seijuurou-nya yang hanya berdiri diam seperti patung.

* * *

Transcar Racing adalah wahana selanjutnya yang mereka datangi. Tidak begitu banyak yang mengantri, tapi antrian bergerak cukup lambat sebab lama wahana ini bergantung pada si _driver_ mengendarai tidak sedikit yang cukup kesulitan dalam mengendarai.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita balapan," tantang Seijuurou saat tinggal sebentar lagi giliran meraka.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir, Sei-_kun_, jadi tolong berbaik hatilah padaku," balas Tetsuya, tetapi matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang kuat."

Giliran mereka pun tiba. Sempat terjadi kehebohan saat Ryouta memaksa menjadi _driver_, ditambah Kouki yang berontak karena tak mau semobil dengan Seijuurou.

"Pokoknya aku yang menyetir!" paksa Ryouta.

"Tapi kakimu tidak sampai, Ryouta," ucap Tetsuya lelah.

"Pasti sam-" benar saja. Saat kaki kanannya hendak menginjak gas, dia sama sekali tak sampai. "Tetsu niicchi, tukar tempat duduk," ucap Ryouta menahan malu.

Balapan pun dimulai. Tetsuya dan Ryouta melawan Seijuurou dan Kouki.

"Aku tidak akan kalah walaupun berhadapan dengan Tetsuya."

Gas diinjak setengah dan mobil pun belum melesat.

"Eh?"

"_Nii_, Tetsuya _nii_ sudah jalan,"

Mata Seijuurou membulat tak terima. Kali ini tak memedulikan cara mengendarai mobil yang benar, gas dia injak penuh, "Aduh!" dan mengakibatkan kepala Kouki terbentur sandaran.

"Kenapa lambat begini?" kesal Seijuurou karena gambaran cepat yang dia inginkan masihlah terbilang lambat. Belum lagi Kouki yang menangis gara-gara kepalanya terbentur dan mobil Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang sudah cukup jauh di depan, membuat suasana semakin tegang.

Belum berahir di situ, kali ini terlihat sebuah belokan. Setir yang aneh, belokan tak seberapa tetapi setir harus dia putar beberapa kali. Selanjutnya adalah tanjakan. Tanpa menambah kecepatan, Seijuurou menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil. Mobil pun berhenti total di tengah tanjakan.

"_Nii_... aku takut..." rengek Kouki.

Gambaran mobil akan mundur untunglah tidak terjadi. Setelah menginjak gas lebih dalam, mobil pun kembali berjalan. Namun kesialan belum berakhir. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah belokan dan tanjakan serta mobil pengendara lain yang tengah berhenti total. Baru kembali berjalan saat seorang pegawai membantu mereka.

"Hah... aku kalah dari Tetsuya."

* * *

"Main apa lagi?' tanya Tetsuya yang tak menyembunyikan nada senangnya karena sudah mengalahkan Seijuurou.

"Aku mau naik Yamaha!" celetuk Ryouta, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Seijuurou memimpin tanpa menjawab apapun dan Tetsuya tersenyum puas.

Antrian Yamaha Racing Coaster cukup panjang, namun entah mengapa tempo pergerakan lebih cepat dibandingkan Dunia Lain. Karena selama antrian mereka isi dengan saling mengobrol, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di baris terdepan antrian. Dengan jelas mereka melihat si armada yang berbangkukan 12.

Armada bergerak dan dalam beberapa kali kedipan mata, sudah kembali dalam posisi mundur.

"40 detik," ucap Tetsuya yang iseng menghitung waktu permainan ini. Pantas saja antrian bergerak cukup cepat.

Giliran mereka pun tiba. Dengan tergesa Ryouta menarik tangan Kouki agar bisa duduk di bangku terdepan. Alasannya adalah "Supaya kita di paling tinggi."

Dengan Ryouta dan Kouki di paling depan, di belakangnya adalah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, justru kedua kakaklah yang kebingungan dengan tingkat keamanan permainan ini. Tak ada penahan dada seperti permainan _coaster_ lainnya, juga tak tahu harus berpegangan kemana. Pengaman hanya ada di bagian perut serta lutut dan pergelangan kaki mereka.

"Pegangan ada di samping kepala Anda," ucap salah seorang pegawai wanita. Setelah semua keamanan terpasang, si pegawai wanita kembali berteriak, "Siap? Teriak...!"

Armada melaju cepat dan tak ada teriakan satupun yang terdengar, entah saking cepatnya atau suara mereka yang ditenggelamkan deru udara.

Hamparan parkiran mobil, mobil-mobil yang sedang masuk ke area parkir, jalan beraspal, orang-orang yang menyaksikan permainan Yamaha Racing dari luar mall, hamparan cafe, awan, terlihat jelas di depan mata mereka. Semuanya bergerak cepat di mata mereka.

Armada bergerak mulus nyaris tanpa suara. Berkat sistem pengaman tubuh yang agak aneh, saat sebuah putaran rasanya tubuh mereka tertarik ke depan, seakan akan jatuh kapanpun. Tanpa sadar pegangan pun mereka eratkan.

Inti dari permainan ini pun terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Sebuah putaran kemudian armada menanjak dengan kecuraman 90 derajat. Pada ketinggian sekian meter, armada berhenti total selama beberapa detik, untuk kemudian bergerak mundur.

"Kyaa!"

Kali ini teriakan terdengar jelas. Sesi mundur lebih mengerikan dibanding perjalan maju. Walau pegangan telah dieratkan, namun tetap saja dada rasanya tertarik ke depan, seakan siap ditarik jatuh kapanpun. Aspal dan rel terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 40 detik, suara pegawai wanita tadi sudah menyambut kedatangan mereka, "Silakan keluar melalui sisi kanan Anda."

Tak ada komentar apapun dari para pengunjung lain. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, satu persatu mengambil tas mereka dan pergi menuju wahana lainnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seijuurou yang sebetulnya sudah memucat.

"Bi-bisa duduk sebentar? Kakiku gemetaran," balas Tetsuya yang tak kalah pucatnya.

Berbeda dengan kedua anak berusia 10 tahun, Ryouta dan Kouki justru ingin lagi.

Entah masih kaget dengan permainan barusan, Seijuurou mengizinkan keduanya untuk mengulang permainan lagi, sedangkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memasuki wahana Science Centre dan Trans Broadcast Museum.

Waktu sebentar lagi tepat menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat kedua pihak selesai dengan wahana masing-masing. Terlihat para pegawai berseragam hitam tengah meminta para pengunjung untuk mengosongkan jalur tengah. Tentu saja, Parade. Tak ingin ketinggalan momen ini, keempatnya mencari tempat strategis untuk menonton. Mulai dari manusia berkostum kamera hingga parade hantu, memanjakan mata dan kamera para pengunjung, terutama anak-anak. Tak mau rugi, Ryouta dan Kouki berpelukan bersama Si Bolang yang harus diselamatkan oleh _security_ karena keduanya tak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka. Parade ditutup dengan foto bersama para _artist_ parade.

"Sudah selesai, ayo pulang," ajak Seijuurou yang diiyakan oleh Ryouta dan Kouki yang menguap lebar.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan Si Bolang Adventure. Boleh kita lihat sebentar?" pinta Tetsuya.

Karena semenjak awal Tetsuya belum meminta akan naik permainan apa, akhirnya Si Bolang Adventure menjadi wahana terakhir mereka hari ini.

Sepi sekali, seperti tak ada orang. Saat perjalanan menuju kereta yang ternyata cukup jauh, mata mereka disuguhi beberapa boneka Si Bolang. Dan benar saja, mereka tak perlu mengantri lama karena memang hanya mereka berempat ditambah dua orang pegawai yang ada di dalam wahana ini.

Perjalanan dimulai, dimana Ryouta dan Kouki duduk di depan, sedangkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya duduk di belakang.

Jelas ini bukan wahana bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang notabene adalah remaja laki-laki. Boneka-boneka mengenakan pakaian adat menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri wahana ini. Cocok bagi anak 10 tahun seperti Ryouta dan Kouki, yang benar saja, keduanya diam seakan takjub melihat boneka-boneka tersebut.

Namun, ini justru kesempatan bagi mereka berdua. Nyaris dalam detik yang sama, wahana ini berhasil menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling menautkan jemari dan mendekatkan tubuh masing-masing, sehingga pundak dan lutut berbenturan lembut di balik pakaian mereka. Keduanya tersenyum tipis tanpa benar-benar menatap wajah masing-masing, hanya memedulikan hangat tangan masing-masing, tak memedulikan para boneka yang sebetulnya lucu-lucu tersebut, juga tak memedulika Ryouta dan Kouki... yang sudah tak ada di bangku depan.

"Ryouta! / Kouki!" teriak kedua kakak sambil berdiri di atas kereta, membuatnya sedikit bergoncang.

"Me-mereka dimana, Sei-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuya panik. Tetsuya memang terlihat seperti kakak yang cuek, namun Seijuurou cukup yakin sifat _brother complex_-nya lebih parah dibanding dirinya.

"Tetsu niicchi!" teriak Ryouta riang dari arah belakang mereka.

Ryouta dan Kouki, tengah berlari mengejar kereta mereka.

"Ryouta!" teriak Tetsuya lagi. Kali ini dia melompat turun dari kereta dan berlari menuju adiknya.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Seijuurou ikut melompat turun saat melihat Kouki jatuh tersandung rel dan menangis di tempat.

Kedua adik diberondong pertanyaan saat itu juga.

"Ryouta, kau kemana?"

"Kouki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa turun?"

"Mana bagian yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan sama dan terakhir dari sang kakak adalah, "Yang ada di tanganmu itu apa?"

Dengan nada yang berbeda, Ryouta dan Kouki menjawab, "Mie! / Coklat..."

"Tadi aku dan Koukicchi lihat Si Bolang membagi-bagikan makanan, jadi kami turun," jelas Ryouta yang justru membuat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kebingungan.

Keduanya berpikiran, '_Apa fokus kami terpecah cukup lama sampai tak menyadari ada pembagian makanan?_'

Keempatnya melanjutkan menyaksikan para boneka dengan berjalan kaki, sempat menjadi tontonan pengunjung lain yang lewat dengan kereta mereka dan membuat khawatir pegawai karena kereta kembali tanpa penghuni. Diketahui kemudian, mie dan coklat yang mereka ambil adalah produk sponsor yang memang sengaja diletakkan di dekat para boneka.

* * *

Seluruh wahana yang jumlahnya tak seberapa sudah mereka masuki dan sekarang hanya lelah yang mereka rasakan. Rasa lelah pun belum selesai bagi Seijuurou karena dia masih harus mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah Tetsuya baru menuju rumahnya. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tetsuya dan Ryouta pulang dengan taksi, kan?

"Sei-_kun_, aku rasa area bermain seperti tadi bukan tempat yang tepat untuk pergi kencan," bisik Tetsuya, berusaha sepelan mungkin saat berbicara agar tak membangunkan Ryouta dan Kouki yang sudah tidur di bangku belakang. "Lain kali bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe atau menonton film saja?"

"Kau kesal karena ada Ryouta dan Kouki di tengah kencan kita?" tanya Seijurou sambil membelokkan mobil ke arah kanan.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua. Lagipula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu hubungan kita. Hanya saja... aku ingin tempat kencan yang tidak perlu memacu adrenalin seperti tadi. Dan kalau kau tidak ingat, aku nyaris muntah, Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. "Ya, lain kali hanya kita berdua di tempat tenang."

Untunglah mobil Seijuurou adalah jenis matik, sehingga dapat cukup lama mereka kembali menautkan jemari mereka.

Namun sayang, perjalanan terasa cepat sebab rumah Tetsuya sudah terpampang jelas di hadapan.

"Ryouta, kita sudah-" ucapan Tetsuya terputus begitu saja saat dirasanya sebuah tarikan pada tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang kenyal dan agak basah menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Bibir Seijuurou.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya, mimpi indah," salam Seijuurou.

Untunglah keadaan dalam mobil cukup gelap sehingga mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi Tetsuya. "Kau juga, Sei-_kun_," ucap Tetsuya lembut. Berniat melanjutkan membangunkan kembali adiknya, Tetsuya menghadapkan tubuhnya ke bangku belakang, untuk menemukan...

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukan hanya Tetsuya yang terkejut, namun Seijuurou pun merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Aku lihat Tetsu niicchi dan Sei niicchi berciuman seperti di film-film, aku juga ingin coba dengan Koukicchi. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya polos sambil masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kouki yang masih tertidur lelap.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya semakin lelah dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Parah... ini file lama yg seharusnya dipublish Juni kemarin. Tapi ya sudahlah.**  
**Sengaja ga mendetail. Biar minna-san aja yg main langsung wahananya ya.**

**Tips & fakta.**  
**- Sebaiknya top up uang dilebihkan saat pembelian tiket masuk supaya di dalam ga repot cari counter top up. Segala pembayaran menggunakan kartu ini.**  
**- Bawa makan & minum dari luar dilarang & akan diambil saat pemeriksaan tas kecuali menggunakan tempat milik sendiri. Bagi yg pengiritan/perhitungan, aq saranin ini karna di dalam harga makan minum lebih tinggi dari harga normal.**  
**- Dunia Lain ga selalu ada yg 'ngikutin' ato 'nepuk2', hanya mereka yg beruntung yg 'ketemu mereka'.**  
**- Kalau sudah di TSB, sayang kalau ga naik Yamaha. Sepenglihatan aq, wahana ini sepertinya jarang main.**  
**- Trans City Theater & Special Effect Action cuma tayang 1x sehari. Jadi jangan ketinggalan jam tayangnya.**  
**- Dari namanya Science Centre mungkin membosankan, tapi wahana ini patut dimasuki.**  
**- Bagi yang bisa nyetir, setir di Transcar Racing mungkin akan terasa aneh. Gas & rem jg agak keras.**  
**- Parade dimulai jam 17**  
**- Promo 2 gratis 1 adalah benar. Mungkin ada minna-san yg dapet sms ini juga. Tp aq ga tau kapan ada lg. Dan Maaf, aq lupa tanggal tepatnya promo itu**  
**- Senin-Jumat buka jam 10-21 harga 150rb, Sabtu-Minggu buka jam 10-22 harga 200rb, VIP access/jalur cepat ditambah 200rb-250rb (maaf, aq lupa). Harga berubah di season atau bila ada event tertentu. Biasanya jadi 250rb. Kalo ga salah dikenai biaya untuk usia 3 thn ke atas.**

**Aq sedang terserang penyakit bernama malas & jenuh, ditambah sibuk & lelah karena penelitian. Jadi, maafkan saya blm sempet update & baca2 fic minna-san.**

**Makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca hingga akhir.  
Review, pls... ****Ato kalo ada yg belum jelas, silakan tanya ^^**


End file.
